Nothing Goes As Planned
by Ace91
Summary: Just a little something that came from a Tumblr RP. I believe it could turn into something more. Let me know what you guy's think. Sorry for the crappy summary. :) (This is a slow build romance...and who one character ends up with may not be what you expect)
_Hey lovelies,_

 _This little fanfiction came from a small RP thread I had on my tumblr._

 _Hopefully I will become something more, but only if you guys want more._

 _Just a warning, some of the characters are a bit Out of Character. My RP partner and I chose to portray characters from the Lord of the Ring's book and movies as best we could, and/or how we thought they would act during a certain situation. You have been warned._

 _Never the less, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you all think!_

 _Love, Ace ~3_

 ** _Nothing goes as planned_**

Looking at the outskirt of the forest, the trees were surrounded by shrubs and many different plants. The sea green eyes of a young elven maiden on horse back took in the site of the forest, amazed by its beauty. It was much like the sea itself, full mystery. The maiden's mother looked back at her from her own horse as her father urged his along the forest's path. Snapping out of her daze she did the same, and lead her horse along side her mother. As they walked deeper into the forest, it became reality to the elleth, that they were alone and surrounded by nature.

"Edeneth, dear are you awfully quiet _hên_ , (child)"

Edeneth looked at her mother, and gave her a small smile, "I am fine, nana (mother) just…well nervous,"

"You have nothing to be nervous for, dear—"

"Nana…I am meeting a man I have never met, nor know anything about and I am supposed to marry him," She interrupted.

Her mother made a face, and huffed, "When you were a child you were quiet exited about it if I recall. Leaping for joy practically,"

"Times change meleth nîn (loved one), do not be so hard on her. If I recall you were the same way when we met," Her father chimed on.

Edeneth watched the blush spread across her mother's face, trying not to giggle.

"That was a different time!"

"As is this for our Edeneth. You should not scold her so much, she is doing this willingly, and without question." Her father added on, "The least we could do is make her comfortable,"

"I know it's just…this whole idea…I do not like it," her mother argued.

"Eruantiel, my love, I understand. Edeneth is my daughter too is she not?"

Sighing, her mother nodded and stirred her horse forward, getting away from her family for a moment. Edeneth looked at her mother's back, wishing she could say something to make her feel better about this situation. Sadly no words came to mind.

"Chin up dear," he father said softly, "Things will work out,"

"How can you be so sure Ada (father)?" Edeneth asked, looking over at him.

"You have a kind heart, full of love and understanding. Whatever is waiting for use in the Woodland realm, I am sure you can handle it,"

***8888***

"No! Adar, I refuse!" the prince shouted is voice echoing off the walls of his father's halls.

"You have nothing to refuse. You are still my son!" his father tried to reason but to no avail.

"I am the one who has to marry her! You can't force me to love her against my will!"

"Then don't love her!" Thranduil yelled back before he sighed and pinched his forehead. "Look, Legolas, it is a temporary arrangement, meant to strengthen the ties between our people and that of Cirdan. A hundred years you will be married, then you are both free to go your own ways."

"But I…" Legolas started to argue again.

"A prince needs to make sacrifices!" his father interrupted him, tired of this argument.

The sudden outcry effectively cut of all of Legolas' protests. The silence that followed was oppressive. After a few minutes, the prince clenched his jaws upon each other and bowed curtly.

"As you wish… my lord. With your permission, I will prepare for the happiest of my days." His sarcasm was dripping from his voice. Before his father could react, he turned on his heels and walked back to his room, seething quietly.

Thranduil watched his son leave before he fell back on his throne suddenly feeling exhausted. He found himself asking aloud, "Do you think we are making a mistake…?"

"You are doing what you think is best for the people," as soft voice answered, "Too long have we had issues with our kin, it needs to end,"

The elven king, looked to his left as his personal guard, "I do not know if he will forgive me for this, Raina…"

"It's only a hundred years, my lord. He will either learn to love her or not. There is no way to know for sure what will happen," she simplified.

"It is not just my son, I am worried about," he muttered and rubbed his forehead, "I fear what his anger towards me will do to her…and she has done nothing wrong,"

Rain looked back him, "I believe she is a strong elleth, she may be able to handle him."

"Let us hope so…" he sighed and forced himself to straighten up, "When they arrive I want you to escort them here. I want no mistakes."

"As you wish my king,"

***8888***

As per her orders Raina and her guards of Eryn Lasgalen stopped the trio at the gates of the city. Helping them off their horses and leading them in, Edeneth wasn't feeling as welcomed as she thought she would.

"They do not looked pleased to see me…" She whispered as her mother fixed her hood and cloak.

"You are acting paranoid, my dear. Relax," her mother muttered. "You worry too much."

"You forget my people are not ones for change, meleth nîn," her father chimed in after speaking to one of the guard.

"Finrod, please, she nervous enough,"

"He simply speak the truth, my lady, but do not worry. We all will grow fond of you I am sure," Raina said softly as she approached the family, trying to reassure the young maiden over her parents.

"I understand Ada, thank you," Edeneth, said loud enough to end the impending argument between her parents. She quickly turned her attention to the light haired elleth in front of them, "It would be rued to fight. We are guest here,"

"Right you are my dear. Now come, he King is waiting," Raina said agreed and held her arm out in the direction they were to go.

***8888***

"My lord, your father requests your presence at the palace? Your fiancée has arrived."

Legolas barely resisted the urge to throw something at Cara's head before he rose and scowled. "Very well. Let us see this maiden then."

Angrily, but feeling more and more nervous at the same time, he made his way to the main hall where he let himself fall on his throne next to Thranduil's, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You will behave, son."

"Yes, ada."

"I am deadly serious." The cold voice was enough to make Legolas straightened a bit, but the grim look did not appear from his face while the doors were opening to reveal the travel-worn trio.

Whatever excitement Edeneth had about meeting her fiancé practically vanished when she entered the throne room. Of course she slightly hoped that her guess was wrong, for the one she assumed her future husband had a hard look on his face. He seemed grim and not at all pleased by her presents. Her face fell slightly with discouragement, catching her mother's attention.

"Chin up, Edeneth." Her mother ordered in whisper.

Edeneth quickly obeyed without a word.

Raina bowed in to her king and prince before stepping to side, presenting Edeneth and her family to them before stepping to side.

Feeling the warning look from his father on his back Legolas sighed and rose from the throne, descending from the stairs with a few measured passes. Before the trio, he bowed, while Thranduil nodded regally.

"May I present you to my son, prince Legolas. I assume the lovely maiden is lady Edeneth?"

Feigning disinterest, Legolas examined the maiden in question, and groaned inwardly. She looked just like the ladies of the court, boring Sindar who did nothing but take care of their clothing and hair, and gossip, preferably about men. He did not smile at her.

Only feeling more discouraged at the prince's lack of interest Edeneth bit her lip in discomfort.

"Yes, my lord, this is my daughter Edeneth," her father introduces her and gave her back a gently touch of encouragement.

Slowly she pulled her hood back and ran her fingers through her dark, wavy curl. Her hair went down to length of her back, probably a bit longer if she had straightened it. Slowly she looked back at the prince with her green blue eyes.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, your highness," she said softly and bowed her head slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you too, my lady," he said emotionlessly. "I imagine you will be tired of your journey. Cara will show you your rooms, where you can refresh yourself and rest. The wedding will be held in three days. At sunset, there will be a dinner to introduce you to my people. Do you have any more questions?"

Although the words were polite, his voice was biting.

Edeneth blinked and looked down but kept her head up. "No my lord, thank you,"

Thranduil cleared his throat as he made his way down beside his son. "We will speak later, my friend, for now I agree with my son." He addresses towards Finrod.

"Of course my king, if you'll both excuse us,"

Edeneth turned towards her mother as she was lead her out of the throne room. She looked back at the prince once more, only to frown when she saw he wasn't looking at her at all. Swallowing she turned her head to look ahead of her.

"Was that necessary?" Thranduil asked as he gave his son a harsh look and headed toward his throne once more.

"I was polite, wasn't I?"

"Barely, and nothing more. Do not forget you may stay in your home. She has come all the way from the sea to marry a prince she doesn't know in a realm she doesn't know."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to marry me out to her."

"Enough!" the elven kin barked out in anger,"If you will not do this for me, do it for your kingdom! Our people will profit greatly from this union."

At the sharp tone, Legolas bit his tongue to keep silent and stared straight ahead, to a point just behind Thranduil's head. The king sighed and waved him away.

"Dinner is tonight. Don't be to late. You _will_ escort your fiancée to the hall. Dismissed."

The door slammed shut after Legolas left. Watching his son leave Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose as Raina stepped closer to him.

"He will be the death of me, I swear it…"

"He is still young, my lord, he will learn," Raina said softly.

"Not soon enough," he muttered, as he leaned back in his throne and looked up at her, "I want you there tonight. If something goes wrong with those two I want you to handle it. I will not have my son ruin this, no matter how stubborn he is, my word will remain and be followed through. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly, my lord,"

***8888****~

Edeneth ran her fingers through her hair as her mother unpacked her things. To say her feelings were hurt would be an understatement, but perhaps her hopes were too high and expected too much.

"Edeneth, dear, stop fiddling with your hair. You're making me upset. Now come, you need to get ready for dinner. You want to be impressive don't you?"

"I don't think my future husband will care, how I look for dinner." She muttered.

"Edeneth, that's not—"

"Please, naneth, I wish to be alone. I will get myself ready for dinner,"

Her mother paused, and then simply nodded, allowing her daughter alone time. Edeneth waited for the door to close before getting up and going through her clothing. She picked out a simple sky blue gown with long sleeves and a chained belt with peal accents. For her hair she braided it and pinned it up in a bun.

Looking at her vanity she glared at the make up, she hated painting her face it made her skin itch. Ignoring the paint she moved to the dented oils, choosing the lily sent and placing it on her neck and wrists.

"Simple but not too simple," she said to herself and went back to her bed to wait.

Legolas had thought a while about his clothing, but he was very pleased with the result. It was everything his father would not expect, and yet, it was acceptable enough for one who did not know what was going on. Of course, if Thranduil had been here, he would have told him to wear the heavy, formal robes that the royal family would wear during special occasions. Legolas was pretty sure the king would wear them tonight also.  
Instead, he had chosen more informal clothing: a satin shirt and loose pants, above some soft boots. It was simple pieces, even though they were finely made and embroider with unpredictable patterns. Blue they were too dark and interwoven with purple and green, instead of the traditional white and black colors of a groom. A statement, if one would like. Only his crown would be able to appease his father. Smirking, he walked over to the guest's room and knocked on the door.

Edeneth made her way to door and opened it to revile her future husband making a statement through his clothing. She hopped it was more towards his father than her.

"You highness," she greeted him softly.

"My lady," he replied formally. "Are you read to go to the ball tonight? My father sent me to escort you."

"I am. And thank you," she said with a small smiled.

"Thank my father when you see him. This was not my choice," he answered sourly "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm, although he made sure there was enough distance between them.

She swallowed and gave a quick nod, not wishing to offend him further. She gently took his arm and kept her distance from him, since he didn't hide the fact that was what he wanted.

Good. At least that she understood. In silence he escorted her to the dining hall, and winced as he heard the heard that they announcing them as Prince Legolas and his _fiancée_. He praised himself lucky that all the eyes would be placed on the maiden, not on him. Slowly, he strode to his throne.

Edeneth forced herself to smiled or at least act like she was happy to be there. Seeing all eyes her on her she had to try, even if she didn't wish to. Eventually they made it to his father, her parents where off to the side. She bowed her slightly and waited for the king's announcement.

As the couple reached the steps of Thranduil's throne, the king rose slowly and turned to the assembled people in his hall. His voice was loud and clear.

"Rejoice, all you who have gathered here. Tonight, the first step will be taken to close the bonds with our brethren in Lindon. We hereby express our hopes that our union will benefit our peoples, and we want to assure our allies that this bond will not be broken, nor betrayed. I hereby pledge me and my realm to you, just like you have pledged yourself and your realm to me." He raised his chalice and drank a few drops in a solemn salute. Then, he turned to the couple. "The bond that will exist between the people of Lindon and of Eryn Lasgalen will be strong and bright. However, tonight, these young elves have stepped forward to bind themselves in a union that will even strengthen our alliance. My people, may I present to you, Prince Legolas Thranduillion of Eryn Lasgalen, and his fiancée, Princess Edeneth Finrodiel of Lindon. Within three days, when the moon is at his fullest and shines the brightest, the marriage will take place. Hail!"

Regally, he rose his cup and strode back to his seats, indicating to the couple to take their places. His chin up, Legolas followed his father's example.

Thankfully Cara had walked her threw what was to happen to night and she took her seat on the opposite side for the king from his son. She looked out across the room, pushing all the negative thoughts from her mind. This celebration was so different from the ones from home. Every party she was ever invited to be just an excuse for others to gossip and eat more than what is custom. Here the people looked like they were enjoying themselves and not caring about what others thought. She smiled a little scanned the crowed for her parents. Sure enough to her guess father her mother dancing, it caused her to giggle softly grabbing the king's attention.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself,"

She turned her head to face him as he spoke to her. "Yes, my king, my father spoke of how he grew up, and how things are different. I find it most enjoyable."

"Ah yes, you may find that my people are indeed a tad… different of what you're used to. I sincerely hope my son will make you feel at home soon enough." His voice grew loud enough so that Legolas could hear him, but the prince pretended not to have heard it. Thranduil stared at him for a few seconds, before he shook his head and focused his attention on Edeneth again. "This is the first time you visit my realm, am I correct?"

"That is correct. Ada spoke of it many times when I asked about growing up here. I've always been curious to know of his people. Nana's kin would rather shove a book in my face and tell me to read about it. But Ada always told stories. Keeping my interests quenched," she answered, hoping she didn't sound too eager about everything. She wasn't sure if that would be rude to the king or not, back home it was.

"I see, I see," he muttered, as his attention was drawn to a dispute in the hall. It would seem one of the young lads had drunk too much already, and he was quarreling with another one over a trinket. Usually, the king would just send them outside to fight, but with the Sindar-guests, he thought it was better to deal with this directly. He rose and nodded politely to the maiden."Please excuse me for a second. Legolas! Come and entertain your fiancée for a while."

The prince scowled, but had to obey the king's orders while he went to the arguing elves. "So, lady Edeneth, how do you like the feast?"

"It is entertaining, to say the least. So much different than home," she said softly. "And you may call me Edeneth. My mother has the titles, I do not,"

"Very well, my lady," he said stiffly, taking a sip from his wine and ignoring her.

She blinked and looked down at her hands. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Yes," he said curtly. "You betrothed me."

Edeneth felt a chill run through her body at his words, tears stinging her eyes but she refused to cry in public. "Sorry for bring such an a thorn in your side then,"

"Valar, you are not going to cry, are you?" he said impatiently. "Look, we will make an agreement. I will marry you for hundred years, but in between, we are both free, all right? We will act like we are married, but we are not married."

She didn't bother to look up at him again. "Whatever you say, you'll throw me away like a piece of trash in a hundred year." She was upset now, and was not the least bit concerned about her mouth. "After all, it's not like in spent my whole life doing anything other that wait to meet my husband. Seeing as how you don't wish to know me I won't waist your precious time. Perhaps someone out there would like to get to know me," Not caring if he was angered at her or not she headed down from the throne making her way over to her parents.

"Yes, perhaps," he muttered, rising also and walking over to Elentiriel, a laugh already around his lips. Soon enough, they were engaged in a dynamic conversation.

"Edeneth, dear what's wrong?" her mother asked as she and her father stopped dancing, to address their daughter.

"Nothing is wrong, nana, I simply wish to see you two," Edeneth said softly as she caught Legolas' movements out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure…Edeneth?" Finrod stated trying to get his daughter attention back form the prince.

Edeneth watched how her future husband interacted with the other elleth; he smile was sweet as was his touch when he grabbed her hand. Jealously bubbled up inside her, as she quickly looked away form the couples' affections towards each other. She felt anger quickly replacing her envy; he didn't even have the decency to hide it, even after they had been announced as betrothed.

"Edeneth," her father whispered and reached out for her.

In slight furry she swatted his hand away from her, and brushed past them both, "Excuse me…"

Both her parents looked at each other concerned. Thranduil watched both interactions, of Edeneth and his son. To say was he furious would not even begin to describe what he was feeling. Jerking his head to the side, his gaze met Raina's. The guard simply nodded and followed after the soon to be princess. Legolas watched his father's guard heading in the direction Edeneth went, swallowing he keep his gaze on Elentiriel, feeling his father's gaze on his back, he refused to look at him.

Edeneth collapsed at the base of one of the larger tree roots a few feet away from the party. She was close enough not to get lost, but far enough way not to be seen. Sobs fell from her lips as she wrapped her arms around her legs and brought her knees to her face. Thousands of questions filled her head as she cried, her heart heavy with rejection. Most of the questions that filled her were why or why not, sadly questions that she didn't have the answers too. She felt robbed and cheated, she never stood a chance with prince, and his heart belonged to another far before he knew of her.

"My Lady?"

Gasping and sitting up quickly Edeneth looked at who the voice belong to, the guard woman from the gates. Why would she be here?

"Did my parents send you after me guards woman?" Edeneth asked as she cleaned face off with her sleeve.

"No, my lady. The king expresses his concern when he saw you leave. I was sent to confront you," the older elleth answered.

"Save you pity," Edeneth said defensively, "I do not wish to be part of this joke,"

"This is no joke my lady—"

"Stop calling me that! I have not titles," Edeneth snapped in irritation, "And this whole thing is a joke. I'm sure you saw how fair my so called husband treated me."

Riana tensed and blinked a few times. She understood the younger elleth's anger. Seeing reason would be hard enough for her understand, let alone forgiveness.

"Edeneth, you must give him time. This is as new to him as it is to you,"

Swallowing the lore master looked away from the other and stared down at the ground, "It's no excuse for being rude…and acting like he did as though I wasn't present."

"You are right and I am not defending him," Raina said softly as she took a step closer to the soon to be princess and kneeled down in front of her, "I am saying you should not loose hope so easily,"

Edeneth continued to stare at the ground, taking in her words before speaking, "You are that Star light maiden Ada helped aren't you?"

Slightly startled Raina stared at the younger maiden in surprise, "I…I did not think you would remember me so easily…"

"Your words are the same as they where I first met you, and I do not forget," Edeneth whispered as she looked up at the warrior with red puffy eyes.

Raina flashed her a small smile, "I forgot lore master never forget anything…"

"It's a blessing and a curse…"Edeneth muttered, and looked back down at the ground, "I suppose I need to go back to the party with you?"

Shaking her head Raina placed her hand on Edeneth's shoulder, squeezing it gentle, "I suppose not. Not if you truly do not wish to,"

"I don't wish to…"

"Then worry not…how about we go for a walk? See the library?" Raina suggested.

Edeneth looked back up at her, and nodded, "I would like that…"

***8888****~*~

"You are behavior was unjustified, at best," Thranduil hissed in his sons ear, "I expected some ill rebellious act from you, but not this,"

"It's not my fault the maiden couldn't take a joke Ada,"

"A joke? That's your defense? Your shameless actions where nothing more than a mere joke!"

Legolas flinched as his father yelled at him, but he did not regret his actions. If the maiden couldn't handle not having his undivided attentions then she was not worth his time.

"You have nothing to say for yourself, do you?" Thranduil asked him again, demanding an answer with his tone.

"I regret nothing…"

Gritting his teeth, the Elven King waved his hand and turned away from his son; no longer wishing to deal with his ignorant. Legolas took that as a merciful sign to leave, and quickly left the room.

"Please tell me, you had better luck," the king sighed out, as Raina stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Our soon to be princess is safe. She is surprisingly willing to try and work this out," She answered as she walked up behind her king.

"Very well…let us hope my son will do the same," he sighed and glanced at her for a moment before heading towards his quarters, "Thank you…Raina…"

The elleth remained silent and headed towards the guard barracks to work out some much needed paper work.


End file.
